R&C Vengeance
by evil Ratchet96
Summary: takes place thirteen years after Kaden Ryan and Samantha first step foot on the phoenix, Ratchet continues something he started eighteen years ago. sequel to operation earth. Rated M for blood, language, violence and lots of dark cynical themes.
1. Contact!

It has been thirteen years since Ryan, Kaden and Samantha first stepped foot on the phoenix. Today was their eighteenth birthday, Ryan, Kaden and also Samantha had finally made it to simulation sixty three and they were now experts with most weaponry, Samantha was also a weapon expert but a weapon of a different kind she used her Vector pistol a pistol used by many pilots and ship captains it was fast firing and accurate and it had a heck of a punch. The trios were now entering the simulation together while Ratchet and Sasha were watching from the observation deck of the VR training suite.

The trio materialized in the post-apocalyptic city bots sentry guns and any sort of weapon could be seen roaming the street that they were on. The trio immediately got into cover as wads of plasma cracked through the air "this is simulation sixty three, the only way to beat this sim is to use teamwork to fight the guardians and push the button at the end of the street" Ratchets voice came over the neural interface reconnaissance device, or nird for short, it is a device that Kaden had made that was implanted into their bloodstream via syringe, it made its way to their brains and locked in place and it had many uses such as a map, recorder or even a radio, Kaden, Ryan Samantha and their parents all have one "copy that" the trio responded and Ryan peaked his head over the jersey barrior he was in cover behind and almost got his head torn off by a plasma bolt. "Ok I have an idea listen closely, I am going to throw this grenade and you guys are going to run to that old car over there, when you give me some cover I will run up also" Ryan explained his cover to cover plan and his siblings nodded their acceptance. Ryan pulled a grenade off of his belt and pushed a red button on the top of it and threw the grenade at a cluster of enemies who exploded as Kaden and Samantha Ran to their next piece of cover shooting a few more on their way there, and they did that the whole way up the street until a centurion guard was the only one left, centurion guards were also the most toughest of them all, they had very strong armor and they had a eight foot long double edged sword. The armor was too strong for any of their projectile weapons to penetrate so they had to get close and personal, and that is where it excels in combat. The trio contacted each other via nird "Ryan you take care of the power cell me and Sam will distract it" Kaden spoke and his siblings nodded Sam and Kaden walked over to the left t gain the attention of the massive machine while Ryan snuck around the right to un plug the power cell keeping the machine running

Samantha started pelting the centurion with her vector pistol and that only pissed the thing off, it went to swing its sword at Samantha but Kaden caught on and threw himself in front of the attack, the massive sword lodged itself in his side, blood started gushing out of his massive wound and he spat up blood when he tried to talk "dammit this pain never gets easier" Kaden said before he teleported back to the VR room. He had died in the simulation and he was now back on the phoenix, Ryan managed to pull the plug before the machine could hit Samantha and they pushed the button.

Ryan, Kaden and Samantha walked out of the pods Kaden was still nursing his side even know there was no wound he could still feel the pain. "Very good guys, very good" Ratchet stated, he and Sasha were waiting for their return "Kaden I am very proud of you that operation would have never worked if you had not thrown yourself in front of Samantha, but before you do that in the real world promise me you will think of other ways of saving someone before you do that" Ratchet said jokingly and Kaden chuckled "sure dad" Kaden said with the straightest face he could pull. "Ok you three go and clean yourselves up me and your mother will be on the bridge if you need us, "sure thing pops" Kaden said and walked off to the shower room.

About an hour later Samantha walked on to the bridge and confronted her parents about something that she had been thinking long and hard about. "Mom, dad, I want to join the Galactic Air Force" Samantha stated very bluntly. Ratchet and Sasha were both very shocked at the suddenness of this request "are you sure Sam, this is a big step" Sasha asked "yes I am sure" Samantha replied "I would prefer you not, but you are eighteen now, I couldn't stop you if I wanted to" Ratchet said "so I guess that is it, when we get back to marcaidia I am going to enlist, who knows maybe I can get stationed on the phoenix" Samantha said with a reassuring tone "you do know that would make us your commanding officers and not your parents right" Ratchet stated "yea I am aware of that dad" Samantha stated "well I guess that is that when we get to marcaidia at least let us see you off before boot camp " Sasha said "Commander sir ship sighted, military class battle cruiser" Wraith stated, he was now the phoenix's communications officer. "Wraith, hail that ship" Ratchet commanded, Wraith punched a few codes into the computer he was sitting at and the screen flashed on "This is commander Ratchet of the Phoenix explain what you are doing in this sector, you have thirty seconds to respond or we will take you as a threat" Ratchet stated over the com device. the face of Victoris come up on their screen Ratchet is shocked that after only eighteen years they had found them "oh so this is the Commander Ratchet I have heard so much about over the screams of my prisoners" Ratchet barred his canines and his ears folded against his head "huh you don't look like much, Commander that fur covered monstrosity told me that you would rip me apart with his last words before I drove my knife into his gut, I don't see that happening, Prepare to die commander For I am Victoris and I will conquer you all, General have at it" Victoris said with an evil laugh and walked off of the screen and a female took his place "This is Major General Armstrong of the USS Valiant, any last words before I send you to your graves" Armstrong asked with a sadistic tone " yea only three go to hell" Ratchet said and switched off the communicator and reached for the PA system of the phoenix "all hands battle stations, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill, reroute power to the frontal shields and the main cannons" just as the shields came up an ear shattering explosion shook the phoenix from the variants main cannons. "shielding down to fifty percent "a soldier yelled over the chaos "fire everything now" Ratchet screamed and two panels slid open on the hull of the phoenix and two giant barrels slid out and they hummed before letting loose hellfire on the valiant but its shields held tight, it didn't look like they lost any power at all "what the hell, Fire the rail gun" Ratchet ordered and another blast shook the phoenix "shields down to five percent sir we can't take another hit" the soldier called out "_he is right we can't die out here we must tell the president that they have found us"_ Ratchet thought to himself "route power to the warp drives and set a course for marcaidia".

The ship started shaking and then it entered a warp tunnel on a set course for home

**Well there it is the first chapter of Ratchet and Clank Vengeance I hope you all like reading this as much as I like writing it SPACE FIGHTING EPICNESS whoever finds the star trek reference gets a cookie well I will see yall later (Evil Ratchet Out!) **


	2. Breaking the news

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only**

The phoenix is on its way to marcaidia in warp space after coming under attack by the USS Valliant Victoris's main heavy attack ship. Everyone on board was stressed to put it kindly, pretty much all of the crew that are on board the phoenix were the same ones during operation earth, they knew what was going on the only ones that were completely oblivious to this were Kaden, Sam and Ryan who were presently on the bridge questioning their parents on the matter. "Who the hell was that dad, we almost died, what the heck is going on" Kaden blurted out "yea how did they know about you" Sam questioned Ryan just stood there emotionless he was in shock, this was his first space battle and he almost died, it was also Kaden and Sam's first battle but they held themselves together better. "I am sorry guys, I don't have the clearance to tell you, me and your father could get in a lot of trouble" Sasha explained, she felt bad about not being able to tell her children what was going on, maybe she could tell them but it would have to be in a secluded area.

Sasha looked over to ratchet and motioned for him and the threesome to follow they walked into the captain's quarters and they sat on the large couch in the middle of the massive room. "You guys really want to know" Sasha asked and then looked over to Ratchet who nodded his acceptance "you had better explain this hotshot since you were there" Sasha said and Ratchet started explaining the details of the mission to his wide eyed children. "So that is how you got those scars on you back" Kaden asked, he had always wondered how his father had gotten ten scars on his back, Ratchet nodded "so you went on an operation that failed, got yourself shot ten times, and now there is a psychopath coming after us in a blind revenge mission, and it was all made possible because you neglected to destroy uncle Julius's ship" Sam said, she was going ape shit on her Father for neglecting such an important detail that now caused a war between two planets. Everyone in the room could see that ratchet was now getting very angry "it's not like I had a choice! I was only bleeding out on the ground" Ratchet retaliated "you could have ordered your squad to destroy the blasted thing" Sam yelled out, Ratchet brought his fist down on the table in front of the couch "How could I do that when I was unconscious huh" Ratchet yelled back. Sam started putting the pieces together in her head and now she realized she was wrong to speak to her father like that "I-I'm sorry dad I didn't realize" Sam apologized and moved over to her father "I blew that way out of proportion" Sam said and hugged her father "it is okay Sam, I went overboard also you shouldn't have seen me like that" Ratchet said and hugged his daughter back.

The five of them were enjoying a movie when the PA system came online "Commanders Ratchet and Sasha come to the bridge; we are preparing to leave the warp tunnel" Wraiths voice came over the PA system. "Ok looks like we are going home, for a while at least" Ratchet stated, he and his family walked to the bridge. When they arrived Ratchet and Sasha sat in their command chairs "hey guys sit yourselves down and strap in we took a bit of damage so this is going to be bumpy" Sasha stated while looking over her shoulder back at her children, "no problem mom" the trio stated they sat down and strapped themselves in. "everyone hang on! The ship was damaged during the last battle, this is going to be bumpy" Ratchet stated over the PA system and gave the crew a moment to get a good grip on something and he disengaged the warp drive.

The phoenix started to shake very violently as if it was coming apart Sasha looked back at the children who were white knuckling the arm rests of the chairs that they were sitting in, they had a look of terror on their faces, if they didn't have fur they would be as pale as ghosts, Sasha laughed in her head and turned around knowing that there was no danger.

The phoenix came out of warp mode and docked at the space station in marcaidia's orbit Ratchet and Sasha immediately left to get into aphelion and their kids followed, "oh no, you guys are helping the crew with the unloading, we have to do this ourselves" Ratchet explained and the trio nodded in understanding. Ratchet and Sasha got into Aphelion and blasted out of the hanger towards marcaidia. When they arrived at the presidents compound the ran to the front door and rang the bell, a holo-screen popped out with Talwyn on it "Talwyn we have bad news, they have found us" Ratchet said "ok come in and hurry" Talwyn replied and the doors swung open the duo ran up the stairs to the president's office and they walked in to be greeted by a very depressed looking Talwyn "Tal are you okay" Ratchet asked with concern for his old friend "I have some bad news about the humans as well" Talwyn said, she had a very grim look on her face as if she had just watched a very scary movie "well, um, who's news first" Ratchet asked "you two go ahead first" Talwyn said " well it seems that the humans have found the Solana galaxy, we had a running with them a day ago, there was a battle we almost lost the phoenix… their leader is a guy named Victoris he is middle aged, gray hair and a very nasty attitude" Ratchet explained, Talwyn looked even more depressed after Ratchet said his part of the news, "well, I already know that they are in Solana we have gotten a few messages from the humans that were passed along by… survivors, the humans have been assaulting any planet that they come across, and they have completely wiped out three" Talwyn told her part and Ratchet and Sasha both got a grim look on their faces "three!" Ratchet yelled out, how could they just wipe three planets off the map, their technology must be better than they thought, Talwyn walked over to her desk and pulled out four holo-pads and handed them to Ratchet and began for the door "I can't watch those again" Talwyn said and walked out of the door leaving Ratchet and Sasha with the "survivor messages".

Ratchet turned on one of the holo-pads and hit the play button it showed a large ditch being dug by the inhabitants of a planet in the Solana galaxy, they were being held at gunpoint by human soldiers. When the ditch was dug the soldiers ordered the civilians to climb out and kneel at the edge of the ditch, a Humvee rolled up behind the civilians and a soldier got on the fifty and mowed down all of them causing them to fall into the ditch. A soldier drug a civilian over to the camera "you are to take this video to your leader and tell them to surrender and die or this will happen to every planet we come across" the soldier ordered the lone civilian and turned the camera off.

"Holy shit" was all that could escape Ratchets mouth, Sasha was sitting there in shock she could not believe her eyes "did that..." Sasha paused "did that really just happen" Sasha said in a low pained voice "You don't kill civilians!" Ratchet said in a scratchy pain filled voice "we need to do something" Sasha said. "Don't worry we will, and I have a plan"

**Oh boy the **** is hitting the fan now, what is Ratchets plan you ask? You will just have to wait for the next chapter, and those survivor tapes, they will be a big part of this (HINT,HINT) Please review it feeds my writing I don't care if they are good or bad any review will work. Anywho I am done rambling see yall later (Evil Ratchet Out!) **


	3. operation liberator

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only**

"**Only the dead have seen the end of war." Plato**

Ratchet and Sasha stood inside of the president's compound letting the information about the genocidal humans sink into their brains. Ratchet felt horrible for letting something like this happen, and it was his fault. Ratchet needed to do something about his mistake. "Sasha go and get Talwyn" Ratchet asked, he needed Talwyn's support for his plan to work, Sasha walked over to the door of the president's office and knocked on it to let Talwyn know they were done watching the video. Talwyn walked into her office and sat on the couch beside Ratchet. I have a plan Talwyn, but I need full command of a fleet to initiate a counter attack and hopefully liberate some of these planets being attacked by Victoris" Ratchet said, Talwyn raised an eyebrow "What is your course of action" Ratchet stood up and sighed "it seems that he has it out for me, apparently he captured some during operation earth and he heard a lot about me, I guess he wants to test his steel against mine, I propose to be bait and distract them while some of our ships flank the valiant and go in for the kill" Sasha looked over at Ratchet with a look of disbelief plastered on her face, she did not want Ratchet to risk himself like that, she couldn't lose him "no way!, I am not going to let you do something that reckless Ratchet, we will find another way" Ratchet looked back to Sasha anger and guilt showing on his face, he didn't want to do it but he had no choice, he had made up his mind and he wasn't going to budge "there is no other way Sasha, and any time we waste trying to think of one thousands are dying, I know the danger but I have made up my mind we are doing this" after that Talwyn gave ratchet her acceptance for the mission.

Ratchet stormed out of the presidential compound and made his way to aphelion. Sasha following close behind arguing the whole way there, they got into aphelion and blasted off towards the phoenix. When they arrived they were met by their children, "we are going to assault the valiant, I want you three to stay on marcaidia until we come back" Ratchet ordered his children, they all exchanged glances at each other and turned back to their parents "not a chance, we are coming" the three said in sync, they were not going to let their parents get into a fight without their help. Ratchet scrunched up his face and glared at his children "you three are going to stay and that is final" the children argued back for a few minutes before Sasha stepped in "I am with your father on this one, I know you want to come and help but that isn't going to happen" the children got even more irritated by that comment "we are eighteen now you can't order us around anymore mom and dad we are coming if you like it or not" Kaden shouted back now appearing very irritated, the five of them bickered for another ten minutes. "You don't have a choice… lieutenant escort my children to the drop ship and make sure they stay on marcaidia" Ratchet ordered a soldier standing near them. Kaden pulled out his Combat Wrench "I am not leaving without a fight, how about you sibs" Kaden said, his two siblings nodded and pulled their wrenches also, a soldier stepped behind kaden and grabbed him by his shoulder, kaden jabbed the soldier in the stomach with one end of is wrench before spinning around and leg sweeping the soldier with the other end, he fell on the ground with a thud. "Stop this at once!" Ratchet yelled at the top of his lungs causing everyone in the hanger to look in their direction, the whole room fell very silent; Ratchet broke the silence "if you want to come fine but you are spending the duration in the brig to think about what you have done!" Ratchet looked at the gasping soldier on the ground "Gunny, take the lieutenant to the med bay, I will deal with my children" a gunnery sergeant that was standing near picked up the lieutenant and carried him off.

Ratchet turned to his children and they cringed when they saw look on his face, he was staring daggers at them and they had never saw their father with such anger boiling inside of him. "Give me your weapons" the trio hesitated "NOW!" Ratchet screamed the trio fumbled around scared half to death of their father; they gave up their weapons and were escorted to the brig by none other than Ratchet who was staring a hole in their backs as they walked.

They arrived at the brig and they were placed into the cells just as Kaden was going to enter his cell Ratchet stopped him, Kaden turned around "dad I, gaaa" Kaden was interrupted when Ratchet grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and shoved him against the wall of the cell and held him there "I don't want to see you do something that stupid ever again!" Ratchet yelled with emphasis on ever again, he released his son when he realized what he had done "I am very disappointed in you Kaden" Ratchet said in a hushed tone before walking out of the cell and engaging the barrior.

Back in the bridge Sasha was getting the phoenix ready for departure while Ratchet escorted the children to the brig. She didn't want to go along with this mission at all but Ratchet out ranks her now as admiral so what he says goes. Sasha hit the PA system button on her command chair "prepare for departure, ETA five minutes" Sasha's voice carried throughout the phoenix and the crew started finishing up their duties. Sasha was just about to call Ratchet on the intercom when he stormed through the door of the bridge clearly still pissed, he walked over to his command chair next to Sasha and sat down, Ratchet wasn't really pissed it just seemed that way to everyone around him, he was more worried for his children being in the middle of a war and he is worried that he might not succeed in the operation and all of the stress of his worries just snapped when Kaden beat down the soldier in the hanger. "Sasha commence launch" Ratchet stated, Sasha pushed a few buttons on her console and the ship started to leave port. "Open warp tunnel and commence operation liberator" Sasha got on the intercom and announced the warp jump and the phoenix headed straight for planet vopor, the Valliant's last known location.

**I hope you all liked the chapter, please review good or bad I'll take it. forgive me for the long upload time i have had a lot on my plate. Random question: Which OC in my story do you like the most? Ok it's been a long one see yall later (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


	4. Precious loss

**I do not own ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this story is for entertainment purposes only**

"**You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word. It is victory, victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory, however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival." **― Winston Churchill

It has been four hours since ratchet had locked his children in the brig and he was now going down there to see if they learned their lesson yet. On his way there he spotted the lieutenant who got beat down by kaden walking around the hanger with a limp. "Hey lieutenant are you ok? Kaden downed you pretty hard" Ratchet asked, the lieutenant looked over to Ratchet and huffed before turning around and walking away. "Great there is one more person I need to add to the potential mutineers list" Ratchet mumbled sarcastically.

Ratchet walked down the long corridor leading to the brig when a slam caught his ear from one of the cells, the one that Kaden was in to be exact. Ratchet picked up his pace to see what the disturbance was, when he turned the corner he saw a bloody knuckled Kaden in his destroyed cell beating his fist into the wall leaving red knuckle prints on it. "Kaden?" Ratchet said in a concerned voice "are you alight?" Kaden turned around with his head held low and collapsed to his knees. Ratchet hurriedly turned off the barrior to the prison cell and ran to his son who was now sobbing on the floor of the small metal prison cell. "I'm turning into one of those people that you put away dad, I'm turning into a villain" Kaden said in a hushed but serious tone, he was upset about his actions, all he wanted to do was help his parents, "Kaden listen to me, you are not going to turn into one of them, you are too good hearted, you just let your feelings take a hold of you and I can help you get control of that" Ratchet said in a reassuring tone. "I beat down an innocent man because I was upset, how can I be good hearted when I did something as evil as that?" Ratchet raised an eyebrow and moved over closer to Kaden and sat on the floor next to him. "I am not saying what you did was right Kaden, but you did it because you were worried for me and your mother, and I was wrong for doing what I did also, like you said you are eighteen and I can't order you around anymore, I apologize." Kaden lifted up his head revealing the moist darkened fur around his eyes; he just stared at the wall for a few seconds letting what Ratchet said sink in. "thank you for the talk dad, and thank you for coming when you did or else my hand would have more fractured bones than it does already" kaden looked over at his father and hugged him "I mean it dad, thank you" Ratchet was taken by surprise with the embrace but he hugged back "don't worry about it Kaden, now let's get your brother and sister out of here, and then we'll see about fixing up your hand."

The two stood up and walked out of the cell then walked over to the other two cells in the hallway and released Ryan and Sam. "Ok guy's head up to the bridge and wait for me and Kaden to return, I have a few ground rules for the three of you if you are going to be here during this Battle" with that Ryan and Sam nodded and started for the bridge. Ratchet put his hand on Kaden's shoulder and said "let's get to med-bay so you can get your hand fixed up" Kaden looked at his father and nodded and started walking for the med bay.

The two arrived at med-bay and they were greeted by the doctor "what seems to be the problem commander?" the doc-bot asked, Kaden held up his hand that had his fur all matted up with blood it also had multiple cuts and bruising with one compound fracture, seventeen of the twenty seven bones were broken his hand, and the grim expression on his face told how much pain he was in. "okay come in and sit on the cot here" the doc-bot directed and Kaden did as he was told. The doc-bot started examining Kaden's hand; Kaden flinched or yelped every time the doc-bot would touch his hand. "Well I'm fresh out of good news today; you are going to need surgery on your hand so that I can reset the bones so that when I administer the nanotech the bones don't grow back abnormally" when the doctor said these things Kaden's facial expression turned from pain to complete disbelief. "you have got to be shitting me" Kaden blurted out and looked over at his snickering father "oh the irony, you refused to leave the phoenix so that you can help with the attack and now you can't even do that" Ratchet said in-between his laughing fits, he was now grabbing his stomach because it was hurting from laughing so hard. "It's not funny dad, I am going to be useless without my hand" Kaden spat out "don't worry kaden I'm sure you will find something to do in the attack effort" Ratchet said in a now more professional tone, kaden looked up at him "I hope so".

On the bridge thirty minutes later Ratchet and Kaden walked in and everyone started snickering when they were Kaden. "What have you never seen a hand cast?" Kaden asked and everyone looked away not realizing they were staring. "Operation liberator, mission objectives capture or destroy the U.S.S Valiant, take a few humans as prisoners, interrogate them and learn troop movements, Kaden Ryan and Samantha the three of you are working ship defense shoot down anything that comes close to me out there, and that set of rules that I said we would discuss, the three of you think you really need to be here, you already have the training you need so I am personally conscripting you into the military, you will serve under me and carry out my orders without question and you will refer to me as sir, admiral or commander, got it?" Kaden, Ryan and Sam nodded and said a loud yes commander. "Ok you are catching on, the other rules are just your basic military rules consult your military handbooks for details, Sam you are now airman basic phyronix since you wanted to be in the air force and that would make your mother your C.O. but you will still answer to me Ryan and Kaden the two of you are now privates Kaden and Ryan Phyronix and you are marines, now go and get in your gear, we are leaving the warp tunnel soon" Ratchet commanded and they did as they were told.

About ten minutes later Kaden, Ryan and Sam came back to the bridge dressed up in their new military uniforms. "Sasha teleport over to the fortress and relieve command of General Dragoon command the fortress and do what you do best lay down hell on the valiant." Sasha nodded and stood on the teleport pad and went over to the fortress. The fortress is the largest ship in the galactic navy and it has the most firepower and the thickest armor too. "kaden get on the turret directly under the nose of the phoenix, Sam you do the same on the side turret, Ryan I want you to work as Wraiths second in command while I am gone, got it!" ratchet barked out orders left and right preparing for the massive space battle that is about to happen.

"Wraith take the stick while I am gone, announce when all of the ships are clear from the warp tunnel, when they are tell them to send carriers full of troops down to planet vopor and tell them to rescue and secure as many civilians as possible, while they are doing this I will be in aphelion distracting the humans and giving Sasha enough time to flank the Valliant with the other ships in the fleet and deliver the kill." Ratchet stated, he was deep in thought and determined to rescue as many civilians as he could, and to end this war as soon as possible. "I am moving to the hanger remember to announce that message" Ratchet said this and turned on his heels and walked out of the door of the bridge, he was going to right his wrong, he had to.

Ratchet made it to aphelion just in time, just as he was opening her cockpit and climbing in the ship shook and Wraith announced that the ships were coming out of the warp tunnel and to have all hands on battle stations. When Ratchet heard this he fired up aphelion and blasted out of the hanger. When he was in space around vopor he could see the scorched ground form Victoris's ships pummeling the surface from orbit. It was not until he saw the Valliant when he started to panic, _"I sure hope these recalibrated laser cannons and shields that we just put in work better than the old ones did."_ Ratchet thought to himself remembering the last time he got into a fight with the Valliant. "Commence operation liberator, all ships send drop ships to the surface to rescue and secure any civilian you see" Wraiths voice came over the com system. Ratchet hailed the Valliant and major general Armstrong picked up "aww have you come back to die fur ball" asked Armstrong with a mocking voice "no I have come to put you in your place, you made one fatal mistake you didn't hide you shield frequency last time we fought, and I had help from my friend and my children to recalibrate our lasers and the shields so that they would punch right through your shields and deflect anything you throw at us, what do you have to say to that, bitch" Ratchet seemed really intimidating to the general but she didn't show it "well let's see who's steel is sharper aye fur ball" after that response from Armstrong she fired the first shot directly at the phoenix and it just bounced off of it, Ratchet grew a very wide grin on his face but it turned to a frown when he saw around eighty fighters fly out of the Valliant and half started to chase Ratchet and the other halve went to board Ratchets ships.

Ratchet found himself in a full on space battle highly outnumbered and running out of ammo fast. He knocked out close to twenty seven of them but they just kept coming. Ratchet launched two missiles and blew two enemy ships to smithereens. It wasn't until he pulled the trigger on his blaster and he heard a moaning and then a series of clicks the moaning was the seized up motor that ran the ammo from its storage compartment to the blaster on ratchets wing and the clicking on the other side meant that his right blaster was jammed and the left was empty, "_oh great just what I need"_ Ratchet thought to himself. He was knocked out of these thoughts when aphelion stared yelling in fluent lombax because a blaster round tore through the cockpit window and sucked all of the oxygen out, Ratchet started choking making it even harder to reach his O2 mask but he finally grabbed it and secured it to his head and started breathing again.

"Aphelion is taking too much damage I need to land" Ratchet stated over the com link to his fleet, but what he saw when he made a U-turn made his stomach drop thirty seven of the fourth enemy fighters landed in the fortress's hanger. "Sasha you have thirty seven enemy's boarding I repeat thirty seven boarding, I'm on my way to help".

When Ratchet landed in the fortress's hanger there were a lot of bodies everywhere, from both sides, blood was everywhere as if somebody went through the hanger with a fire hose full of the crimson liquid. I have to find Sasha everyone in the hanger is dead. Ratchet sprinted to the bridge of the large Ship ignoring the bodies lining the floor only one thing was on his mind "save Sasha". When he reached the doors of the bridge he heard fighting on the other side so he pulled his constructo pistol and planted a kicker charge on the door for it was locked. Ratchet stepped back and detonated the bomb blowing the door in. He sprinted through the smoke to see to grizzly scene there were ten humans fighting against three of the fortress's crew that were pinned down. The humans knew that Ratchet was there, and every time he would poke his head through the door a bullet would nearly tear it off, Ratchet was getting sick of this, he pulled a grenade off of his belt and chucked it straight for the two soldiers covering the main door where Ratchet was pinned down, with a large bang the two were no more than a red stain on the floor. Ratchet looked back at the others fighting and his heart sank when the humans fixed bayonets and charged. Ratchet pulled his cryo mine glove on his other hand and threw a few of them while shooting his constructo pistol into the enemy' but to no avail the charge overran the defenders and ratchet could hear Sasha scream, so he pulled his wrench and charged the enemy's and fought them off until only his blood covered self and one last human were left, he could see Sasha laying on the ground and he went into a blind rage and charged the last soldier and caved hi head in with his wrench several times.

Ratchet fell to his knees next to Sasha who was bleeding out in Ratchets arms "Don't leave me Sash" Ratchet was crying an ocean of tears "Don't worry about me(cough) hotshot) Sasha said with the best smile she could muster, "What will I do without you Sasha, you are everything to me, I can't lose you, I love you" Sasha grabbed Ratchet by the collar and pulled him into a kiss, she let go and said "take care of the kids Ratchet(cough, cough) blood spat out of Sasha's mouth "I love you, (cough) goodbye Ratchet" Sasha's eyes closed and she fell limp in Ratchets arms, Ratchet let out a grief filled scream of sorrow and he pulled Sasha into a tight embrace and picked her body off of the floor and carried her to aphelion and took off for the phoenix landing hanger and just as he was going to fly into the phoenix it let out a blast against the Valliant and it turned into a flaming wreck as it fell to vopors surface.

Ratchet landed in the hanger and pulled Sasha out and carried her to their quarters and he put her in a blacked out cryo sleep container to preserve her body so that they could give her a proper burial.

Ratchet walked into the bridge and everyone fell silent when they see him, he was a blood covered mess his fur was all mangy looking and matted up with the red liquid Wraith was the first to break the silence "commander, are you ok?" Wraith knew the look on his face, it was as if he had seen death himself, as a sniper, it is a lot more personal than being just a normal soldier, because you see the persons face when you pull that trigger, Wraith looked the same way when he made his first kill, but that didn't fit Ratchet had killed many, that only leaves one more reason why he would look that way. "Ratchet, Where is Sasha?" Wraith asked the horrid question, Ratchet started shaking violently and he fell to his knees and looked at his blood covered hands, Sasha's blood when he saw the blood it finally hit him, that he would never see her again. Wraith rushed over to ratchet and pulled him out of the bridge, once the door shut Wraith gave Ratchet a sympathy hug. "After about ten minutes of blood curdling screams from Ratchet He finally calmed enough to talk. "She is gone man" Ratchet said in between sobs "I know Ratchet, she was a great person a great ship commander, she will be missed, but you need to get cleaned up you can't let your kids see you like this" Ratchet nodded and stood up wobbly and turned to Wraith "set course for home, we destroyed their flagship, it should disrupt their ranks for a while" With that Ratchet made for the showers.

When Ratchet arrived at the showers, he didn't even bother to take his armor off he just turned the water off and washed the blood off of himself. His mind started flooding with what he would tell his kids, he had to lie to protect them

**Yea I know everyone who just read this chapter probably hates me now, trust me I didn't want to kill off Sasha, It's is the only way I could get Ratchet in this state of mind. I actually got pretty emotional writing this. I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it, Random question: what was the hardest death scene that you wrote in a fan fiction story.**

**Any who I am done talking your ears off please review see yall later (Evil Ratchet Out!). **

3.


	5. Vengeance!

**I do not own Ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only.**

"**We should forgive our enemies, but not before they are hanged" ― Heinrich Heine**

Ratchet got out of the showers and walked to his quarters, he felt as if his world had collapsed around him. He had to tell his kids what happened but he couldn't figure out how. Ratchet arrived at his quarters and walked in and sat on his bed. _"what will I tell them, I can't tell them that she was stabbed like a pig, I have to lie" _Ratchet thought to himself, he walked over to the com link on the opposite side of the room and pushed a few buttons on the device, "Kaden, Ryan, Sam, come to my quarters I need to discuss something with you" Ratchet said over the com link and he walked over to his bed and sat back down.

Ratchets voice was full of sorrow and the trio immediately picked up on it, when they heard their father they rushed to his quarters. They had never heard their father with such a pain filled voice. When they arrived at the captain's quarters they knocked on the door and Ratchet opened it, he had moist darkened fur around his face and his eyes were bloodshot from crying for the last twenty minutes. "Dad what is wrong, why are you crying" Sam asked, the kids had never once seen their father cry before; they didn't know what to think. "Well that is why I called you down here actually" Ratchet replied and turned around and motioned his kids to follow him inside, they exchanged glances on their way into their father's quarters. Ratchet sat down on the large circular couch in the middle of the room and waited for his kids to sit down. Kaden, Ryan and Sam walked to the couch and sat down next to Ratchet.

Three sets of eyes were on Ratchet for a long few minutes as Ratchet was trying to form words in his head in an attempt to make the horrible news a little less hard on them, Ratchet knew better than that though there is no way to spin off these words to make them less painful. "Guys I…" Ratchet paused and tears started to form in his eyes "your mom she…" Ratchet paused again, the trio started getting worried about what their father was going to tell them, "Dad what happened to mom?" Kaden asked, Ratchet busted into tears and it dawned on the trio. "No, not mom" Kaden said he also was now starting to cry along with his two other siblings, Ratchet pulled the three into a hug and the four of them huddled together for an hour of nonstop crying.

The four of them ran out of tears to shed and the only feelings left in them were emptiness and rage, they needed to avenge Sasha and the only way to do that is to rid the Solana Galaxy of the humans' and then take the fight to them, they wanted no needed to exact revenge on Victoris, and destroy anyone who tries to stop them.

Ratchet and his broken hearted kids slept on the couch in Ratchets quarters after planning their attack on victoris, they would need all of the sleep that they could get if they were going to do this.

Ratchet had night terrors all through the night, the same nightmare over and over, Ratchet was walking down a hallway in the phoenix when all of the lights went out in the ship and they were replaced by yellow flashing strobes that represented boarding craft in the hanger, he ran to the bridge to secure himself his kids and Sasha inside and what seemed like an hour of waiting the door blows off of its hinges and human forces start pouring through the entrance, Ratchet's blaster runs low on ammo so he pulls out his cryo mine glove and lobs a few of them at the humans freezing them solid in seconds, but there were too many of them. Just like before the humans fixed bayonets when they ran out of ammo and charged. When the humans charged Ratchet pulled his wrench and started swinging at the humans that were charging straight for them with deadly intention, Ratchet caved in multiple humans skulls with deadly blows from his Omni Wrench, but he couldn't keep them all off of Sasha and his kids, when he heard the ear shattering screams of his family being impaled by bayonets he lost it and swung and swung until he couldn't swing any more the last thing he saw before he woke up was a human looking Ratchet straight in the eye with a grin on his face whilst he was ripping his bayonet from Sasha's stomach.

"Dad, hey dad" Kaden's voice woke Ratchet from his nightmare, Ratchet was panting and sweating in his sleep when Kaden awoke in the middle of the night and saw him in that state, Kaden sat down next to his father and gave him a tight hug to calm him down for the nightmare was still playing in his head. "You too huh?" kaden said in a hushed voice to keep his siblings asleep, Kaden was awoken from a nightmare also, he knew all too well what it was about so he didn't even bother to ask. "Let's go for a walk dad, to clear our minds it usually helps me what I have nightmares" Kaden asked with an extended hand which Ratchet took and kaden pulled him up.

The two left the captains quarters and walked the halls of the phoenix in an attempt to clear their minds, it wasn't working as well as they thought it would but it was worth a try. After their walk they returned to the captain's quarters and tried to get some more shut eye in which they succeeded. The next morning Ratchet and his kids were awoken by the intercom coming to life and announcing that they were leaving the warp tunnels and arriving in marcaidia space port.

The phoenix started to shake and they left the warp tunnel. Ratchet walked to the bridge with his kids following suite. When they got there they were greeted by Wraith who was waiting for them, "Wraith me and my kids are taking some time to ourselves to plot our next move on the humans" Ratchet explained, Wraith gave Ratchet and his kids sympathy hugs and Ratchet and his kids walked to aphelion. When they got to the hanger they got into aphelion and flew down to marcaidia and landed at a small store, Ratchet climbed out of aphelion, "hey guys make sure aphelion is fueled up and replace her ammo, here take this" Ratchet gave Ryan a sack of bolts before walking into the store and purchasing a bunch of necessities for a long trip. When Ratchet walked out of the store Aphelion was fueled and packed with ammo, Ratchets kids had no idea what was going on but they followed instructions, " we are going home for a bit guys, not marcaidia home, our real home, on velden, there are a few things we need to get from there." With that Ratchet and his kids climbed back into aphelion and they blasted off towards their home that they haven't stepped foot on in thirteen years.

When they arrived at their house it looked like an old scary house from a horror movie, the paint was chipping off of it and inside there was an inch of dust on every surface. "Hey guys come with me, we need to get you some armor and decent weapons" Ratchet said. The trio followed their father to his old bedroom where he pulled the string on his lamp beside his bed a few times, after Ratchet pulled the string a false wall slid out of place and it revealed the armory. Multiple armor pods slid up from the floor, "Grab whatever you want" Ratchet stated. The trio stood there wide eyed and speechless, they had never seen this part of the house before and all of the hardware lining the walls was mouthwatering for any weapons enthusiast. Ryan walked straight for the armor pods and he chose Ratchets old set of holo flux armor that had been upgraded with trillium armor plates on the front and back and the holes in the back had been repaired. Sam also walked over to the armor pods and she spotted a female suit of holo flux armor that Ratchet had bought for Sasha a year before they got married. Kaden went straight for the weapons, he didn't believe in armor, it restricts your movement too much, his philosophy was if you don't get hit you will not need armor. Kaden started filling his weapon selector with one of everything from the combustor to the negotiator. "I'm all set" Kaden said the three others in the room nodded and continued with their weapon selecting. Ratchet grabbed a combustor, splitter rifle and his RYNO IV to go along with his constructo pistol and cryomine glove. Ryan took the plasma whip and Ratchets pair of duel vipers from Dred zone he also replaced his wrench with Ratchets old millennium 12 Omni Wrench that he had used when looking for clank. Sam grabbed another vector pistol to accompany her own; she also took a plasma striker. "Ok it looks like you all have what you need, when you get in your armor meet me in the living room" Ratchet said, Sam and Ryan went to their old room and got changed into their armor. Kaden followed Ratchet into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for his siblings to finish up.

Sam and Ryan walked into the living room after getting changed and they proceeded to sit on the couch next to Ratchet and Kaden. "So what are we going to do dad" asked Sam, Ratchets ears perked and he raised a brow "kill em all, and avenge your mother"

**Ok I was an emotional mess when I finished this, I hope you liked it, please please please leave me a few reviews I will not post again until I get at least four reviews good or bad I will take em, now that business is done with. I will see yall later (Evil Ratchet Out!) **


End file.
